The present invention relates to a chisel for a tool which acts upon rock with percussive action.
During mining, particularly of homogenous formations, with the use of conventional chisels and hydraulic hammers, the striking action and thereby the operating efficiency are not satisfactory. In the working zone of the chisel, a dust cushion is frequently formed, which decreases the striking force and simultaneously leads to a dust explosion. The compressed dust promptly escapes laterally of the chisel, and the expansion of dust negatively affects the environmental conditions. This known method of operation is not only economically inefficient but also hinders the visibility and is hazardous for the operational personnel.